


Портупея/Belt

by MadamePott, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Визуал низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePott/pseuds/MadamePott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Источником вдохновения послужил этоттвит
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: 2LVL — Визуал низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145585
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Портупея/Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Источником вдохновения послужил этот [твит](https://twitter.com/rivaisheart/status/1352006808316080128?s=19)


End file.
